The Computing and Technologies core (Core C) is a central focus for data management from all projects. This core provides computer services to Program Project Grant investigators in the form of an Ethernet local area network (LAN) of computer Workstations that is connected to the Harvard Wide Area Network (WAN). Data transfer and analysis tools have been developed to support all of the NMR acquisition systems used by the project investigators. These tools facilitate data analysis, management, storage, graphics, and proper statistical testing. Core C has responsibility for all aspects of computing technology, including equipment maintenance, backup, technology tracking, system advancement, and user education. In addition to computer facility support, Core C supports specific collaborations with investigators who need special purpose programs, data analysis tools, or technical expertise. These include synthetic imaging (diffusion map calculation, functional imaging, blood volume estimation, gamma curve fitting), back projection image reconstruction, mathematical modeling, and statistical support.